Le secret de rambaldi
by Kittykatwinner
Summary: CHAPITRE 2.Cross-over AliasGW
1. Chapitre 1

LE SECRET DE RAMBALDI  
  
Auteur : Kitty-Kat E-mail : Kittykatwinner@hotmail.com Genre : Cross-over Alias/Gundam Wing, suspens, angst, action, espionnage, yaoi et hétéro.(Et un peu d'humour !) Disclaimer : Les persos de GW et d'Alias ne sont pas à moi. Y'a que Ann qui m'appartient et qui en voudrait de cette chieuse...  
  
Kitty : Mais, je garderais bien Will pour moi...  
  
Francie : PAS TOUCHE ! Kitty : M'en fout, d'abord t'es morte ! Nanananèreuh.... ! ! ! Francie : Ah ouais ! Kitty : (un flingue sur la tempe)Pourquoi j'ai le don de me mettre tout le monde à dos ? Note : J'ai fait quelques modifications dans le scénario d'Alias. L'histoire se passe après le dernier épisode de la deuxième saison.  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Sydney attendait dans le restaurant avec impatience. Vaughn lui avait donné rendez-vous ici. Il arriva enfin. Il avait un peu changé. Il avait quelques rides en plus, quelques cheveux gris, un air las.  
  
*Sûrement le décalage horaire* pensa Sydney.  
  
Vaughn aperçut Sydney et s'approcha de sa table. En observant plus attentivement son visage, elle put lire dans ses yeux de la fatigue, mais aussi de la joie.  
  
« Sydney... »  
  
Il la prit dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux :  
  
« Heureux de te revoir.  
  
_On dirait que tu ne m'as pas vu depuis plusieurs mois.  
  
_Sydney, je t'ai expliquée au téléphone.  
  
_Désolé, mais pour moi, c'est comme si on c'était quitté hier.  
  
_Je sais. »  
  
Elle lui sourit. Il lui rendit la pareille.  
  
« Que s'est-il passé durant ces cinq ans ?  
  
_Je suis marié, Sydney. »  
  
Son sourire disparut. Elle vit l'alliance autour de son doigt.  
  
« Pourquoi ?  
  
_Je t'ai cherchée durant deux ans. Pas un indice. Rien. J'ai rencontré Ann et...  
  
_Ann ?  
  
_C'est une jeune femme admirable. Elle savait que je n'étais pas complètement remis de ta disparition. Elle m'a offert une situation stable et de l'affection.  
  
_Elle est au courant pour la CIA ?  
  
_Oui, c'est une ex-agent. Aujourd'hui, elle est infirmière.  
  
_Et toi ?  
  
_Je suis devenu journaliste. Will m'a aidé pour ma reconversation.  
  
_Comment va-t-il ?  
  
_Bien. Il a une petite amie. Ca a été dur pour lui aussi. Cette histoire de clone...  
  
_Et mon père ? »  
  
Vaughn hésita.  
  
« Ton père est mort. »  
  
Le monde sembla se figer autour de Sydney. Plus rien n'existait. Son père était mort. Elle sentit ses forces défaillir et des larmes emplirent ses yeux.  
  
« Papa... »  
  
Elle se figea quand elle entendit ce mot. Un petit garçon d'environ trois ans accourait vers eux.  
  
« Zach ! Je t'avais dit de rester avec maman.  
  
_Y'a des messieurs qui ont emmené maman dans une voiture. (1) »  
  
Vaughn se leva d'un bond.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ! »  
  
*****  
  
Ann rouvrit les yeux. Elle se sentait ballotté dans le coffre de la camionnette. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient attachés et sa bouche entravée par du scotch. Elle ferma les yeux et pensa à Zach.  
  
*J'espère qu'il a rejoint son père et cette... cette fille* pensa-t-elle.  
  
La voiture s'arrêta, mais le coffre resta fermé. Au bout d'une heure, un adolescent vint la chercher. Il avait à peine quinze ans. Ses cheveux châtains aux reflets roux étaient coiffés en une longue natte. Dans ses yeux améthystes, brillait une lueur qu'Ann aurait défini comme la lueur prédatrice d'un fauve qui allait jouer avec sa proie(2). Elle frissonna.  
  
« Ann Vaughn ?  
  
_Mmnmhhmhmmh.  
  
_Ah, oui, j'ai oublié le bâillon. »  
  
Il retira le scotch.  
  
« Aïïïïïïïïïïïïeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh ! ! !  
  
_Tais-toi, onna ! dit un jeune chinois qui venait d'arriver.  
  
_Tu trouves pas qu'elle a un petit air de ressemblance avec Relena ? »  
  
Duo(3) sentit un revolver contre sa tempe :  
  
« C'est bon Zechs, je dirai plus de mal de ta ch'tite sœur.  
  
_J'espère. »  
  
Ann regarda avec incompréhension les trois jeunes hommes qui ne se souciaient plus d'elle. Au lieu, de chercher un moyen de s'enfuir, elle se mit à hurler pour attirer l'attention des trois hommes(4) :  
  
« HO HE C'EST QUOI CE BINS ! »  
  
Ils se figèrent tous les trois. Wufei s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura dans l'oreille :  
  
« ELLE VA SE CALMER LA GONZESSE !  
  
_Notre Wufifi emploie un langage plus moderne, remarqua Duo.  
  
_MAXWELL, SI TU CONTINUES, TU VAS PLONGER AU FOND DE L'OCEAN AVEC LA BLONDASSE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
_QUOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ! ! s'exclamèrent d'une seule voix les deux intéressés.  
  
_JE SUIS PAS UNE BLONDASSE ! ! ! ! ! ! BANDE DE MYSOGINE ARRIERE ! ESPECE DE CRO-MAGNON PUANT ! SALE BOUFFEUR DE CHIEN ! l'insulta Ann.  
  
_J'aime bien manger de la blondasse aussi, sourit Wufei. »  
  
Ann se calma immédiatement. Des plaques rouges étaient apparues sur ses joues lui donnant un certain charme(5). Zechs lui sourit, et cela accentua sa rougeur.  
  
*Elle est vraiment trognonne* pensa-t-il.  
  
A ce moment, une jeune fille blonde apparut.  
  
« Ah nan pas elleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh ! se lamenta Duo.  
  
_Il est là Heero ? demanda Relena. »  
  
Wufei adressa une prière à Nataku et Duo manqua de s'étouffer en contenant son rire. Relena avait l'air ridicule, dans son pull rose bonbon, ses collants de là même couleur, sa jupe rose pastel et ses baskets violettes. (6)  
  
« C'est la foire du bonbon ? demanda innocemment le natté. »  
  
Relena prit un air outré et, de son sac à main jaune avec des rayures roses, elle tapa l'Américain :  
  
« DUO ! TU ES IGNOBLE ! ON NE T'A JAMAIS APPRIS LES BONNES MANIERES ! PARLER AINSI A LA FUTURE EPOUSE D'HEERO YUY ! » (7)  
  
Ann sursauta. Elle avait déjà entendu ce nom. Heero Yuy était considéré comme un terroriste, même si ses attentats n'avaient jamais tué personne, car il était allié à Quatre Winner, un millionnaire arabe, réputé pour vous faire des sourires par devant et pour vous arnaquer dans l'ombre. Ces deux là, alliaient l'argent, l'action et le pouvoir.  
  
*Mais il me semble qu'il y a autre chose. Je ne me souviens pas...*  
  
Zechs alla vers Relena et lui fit la bise.  
  
« Hello, petite sœur. Comment vont les autres ?  
  
_Hé, bien, Heero...  
  
_Stop, l'interrompit Duo. Pas devant la meuf à Vaughn. »  
  
Ann faillit s'étouffer de surprise.  
  
« JE SUIS SA FEMME, PAS SA « MEUF », s'indigna-t-elle. »  
  
Duo soupira.  
  
« Wufei, va chercher une pierre et une corde... »  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE 1 ! ! ! ! !  
  
Notes qui ne servent strictement à rien mais que la fanfikeuse a la vilaine habitude de mettre :  
  
(1) C'est qui à votre avis ? (2) Pas ce jeu là, bande de perverses ! (3) Vous aviez deviné que c'était lui. Relena : Nan, pas moi. Kitty : Allez me chercher un flingue. Quatre : Pour la tuer ? Kitty : Nan pour faire un petit jeu. ^_^ Les G-boys en chœur : Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! Relena : T'as pas le droit ! C'est contraire à la Convention de Genève ! Kitty : M'en fous ch'suis sadique. ( ( ( (Niark, niark, niark ! (4) Pas très douée Ann. Je vous jure, il est mal tombé Vaughn. Vaughn : C'est de TA faute ! C'est ton perso Ann ! T'aurais pu la faire intelligente. Kitty : Bah je voulais une vague ressemblance avec Relena. Heero : Tu veux nous tuer ? Déjà qu'on avait Relena et Dorothy, maintenant, on a Ann. Kitty : J'adore embêter mes persos. ^_^ (5) Heero : Au moins, elle est jolie. Alors que Relena... Zechs : Pas touche à ma sœur, le nimbus. Heero : Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le nimbus ! Kitty, s'interposant entre les «deux cinglés qui pensent qu'à se foutrent des coups » : STOP ! J'aimerais vous avoir entier pour la suite de ma fic... (6)Même ma sœur a plus de goût quand elle s'habille.... (7)Je suis pas sûre qu'il soit d'accord... (ni même au courant ^_^) Heero : Tu vas pas me faire épouser l'espèce de truc tout rose qui gigote partout ! C'est pire qu'un Furby ! Kitty : Ca dépend si t'es sage, tu seras pas obligé ! ^_^  
  
Kitty : S'il vous plaît, une ch'tite review. Wufei brandissant un panneau « CRITIQUE BONNE OU MAUVAISE » : Dépêchez- vous, sinon elle nous torture... Kitty : N'importe quoi mon Wufififififififi préféré. Wufei, reniflant dédaigneusement : C'est Wufei ! 


	2. Chapitre 2

Auteur : Kitty-Kat E-mail : Kittykatwinner@hotmail.com Genre : Cross-over Alias/Gundam Wing, suspens, angst, action, espionnage, yaoi et hétéro. (Et un peu d'humour et de romance !) Disclaimer : Les persos de GW et d'Alias ne sont pas à moi. Y'a que Ann qui m'appartient et qui en voudrait de cette chieuse... Kitty : S'il te plaît, juste une journée ! Francie : Nan ! Kitty : Une heure ! Francie : Nan ! Kitty : Une demi-heure ! Francie : Nan ! Ni une minute, ni même une seconde ! Kitty : Pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! (De nouveau un flingue sur la tempe) Francie : Tu risquerais d'abîmer MON Will ! ! ! ! ! ! Note : J'ai fait quelques modifications dans le scénario d'Alias. L'histoire se passe après le dernier épisode de la deuxième saison. Réponses aux reviews : Kowai = C'est vrai que le premier chapitre est un peu space (le deuxième aussi !). T'inquiète, dans les chapitres suivants, il y aura des explications. Jade = Je te promets d'être un peu plus gentille avec Relena. (Vais me défouler sur Ann.) C'est vrai que c'est un personnage intéressant, parce que tu peux très facilement en faire une peste ou une fille super sympa !  
  
CHAPITRE 2  
  
Vaughn s'étendit en soupirant sur son lit. Pendant toute la journée, lui et Sydney, aidé de la police locale avaient cherché Ann.  
  
« On dirait qu'ils me l'ont retiré car Sydney est de retour. »  
  
*****  
  
Sydney se laissa enfin aller à pleurer. Elle laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues, elle laissa sa peine se noyer dans le flot incessant de l'eau salé. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait retiré une partie d'elle- même. Elle se sentait seule, si seule. La désillusion de voir Vaughn marié avait laissé place à un manque infini. Elle portait la poisse. Elle en était sûre. Francie. Sa mère qui l'avait trahie. Vaughn qui l'avait oubliée. Son père. Son cœur se serra et elle chercha à se réfugier dans le cocon protecteur du sommeil.  
  
*****  
  
Le soleil se levait sur Hong Kong. Sydney dormait profondément. Vaughn la regardait. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle marmonna et se retourna. Elle faisait toujours ça le matin. Vaughn soupira. Il avait mis longtemps à panser sa blessure. Ann l'avait beaucoup aidé ainsi que leur petit Zach. Au moment où il avait totalement cicatrisé, Sydney avait refait irruption dans sa vie, chamboulant tout tel un cyclone. Et, Ann avait disparu, le laissant déboussolé. Il sentit un bras qui s'enroulait autour de sa taille et une tête qui se posait sur son épaule :  
  
« Bonjour.  
  
_Bonjour, agent Bristow.  
  
_J'ai une question.  
  
_Mnh.  
  
_Comment est mort mon père ? »  
  
Vaughn se retourna et prit sa main.  
  
« Il s'est suicidé. »  
  
Sydney le regarda intensément et dit d'une voix posée :  
  
« C'est impossible.  
  
_Il a sauté et...  
  
_C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! »  
  
La réaction de Sydney le fit sursauter.  
  
« Mais...  
  
_C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! »  
  
Vaughn prit peur. Sydney avait les yeux hagards d'un animal pris au piège.  
  
« Calme-toi... »  
  
Sydney se leva brutalement. Elle se dirigea vers le balcon.  
  
« Non, Syd. Pas ça... »  
  
Elle commença à enjamber la rambarde.  
  
« Passe mon baudrier. »  
  
Vaughn se demandait où elle voulait en venir.  
  
« Je ne comprends pas...  
  
_Dépêche.  
  
_Où est-il ?  
  
_Dans la poche de mon blouson. »  
  
Il se demanda pourquoi elle avait un baudrier dans son blouson. Sydney se prépara.  
  
« La corde est dans mon sac. »  
  
Il la lui tendit. Elle s'encorda.  
  
« Explique-moi, demanda Vaughn.  
  
_Après. »  
  
Elle déposa un baiser sur son nez.  
  
« Souhaite-moi bonne chance.  
  
_Bonne chance ! »  
  
Avant même qu'il eut fini de parler, elle était partie. Il la vit descendre lentement vers le balcon de l'étage inférieur. Elle se détacha et ouvrit la porte donnant sur la chambre d'un coup de pied. Sydney brandissait un revolver.  
  
« Bonjour Monsieur Sloane. »  
  
*****  
  
Ann regardait avec effarement ses «gardiens ». Le natté qui semblait s'appeler Duo s'était endormi. Le Chinois, Wufei, lisait tranquillement. Zechs, le grand blond, lui faisait du charme et sa sœur Relena se maquillait tranquillement. Ils ressemblaient plus à des adolescents qu'à des terroristes. Le temps passait. Ann finit par s'endormir.  
  
*****  
  
Au lever du jour, Ann fut réveillée par un grand :  
  
« DEBOUT, BANDE DE FAINEANTS ! »  
  
Le natté avait sauté sur Wufei et lui tirait la couette.  
  
« MAXWELL ! LACHE-MOI LA COUETTE !   
  
_Hum, hum. »  
  
Tous se retournèrent vers la personne qui venait d'entrer.  
  
« Tro-man ! Heureux de te revoir ! déclara Duo en lui serrant la main.  
  
_Moi aussi.  
  
_Bon, on va pouvoir commencer la réunion. Qui garde la blondasse ? demanda l'Américain.  
  
_Moi, je veux bien, répondit Zechs.  
  
_ZECHS, IL EST AMOUREUX !  
  
_Duo... Tais-toi.  
  
_J'y pense, qu'est-ce qu'elle va en dire Noin ?  
  
_Duo, il n'y a rien entre Noin et moi et si je me propose, c'est parce que ça ne me dérange pas. »  
  
Duo pouffa silencieusement et il suivit Trowa, Relena et Wufei.  
  
*****  
  
« Monsieur...  
  
_Oui, Ann ?  
  
_S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi sortir... »  
  
Zechs se pencha vers elle(1) et dit d'un souffle :  
  
« Non.  
  
_J'ai un fils. Il s'appelle Zach. Il a trois ans. Il me manque.  
  
_J'avais un frère. Il avait 15 ans. Il s'est fait tuer par la CIA. »  
  
Ann le regarda, ses yeux remplis de larmes :  
  
« Désolé. »(2)  
  
*****  
  
Trowa, Duo, Relena et Wufei s'assirent.  
  
« Comment va Heero ? demanda Relena.  
  
_Comme d'habitude, répondit Trowa.  
  
_Quels sont les ordres ? interrogea Wufei.  
  
_Amener la prisonnière au QG.  
  
_Et ... ?  
  
_Je sais pas.  
  
_Bon, dit Duo, Wufei, va préparer l'avion. Rele, rejoins Zechs. Tro, tu viens, on va faire des courses. Réglez vos montres. Il est 9h05. On se retrouve à 11h05. A 11h10, tu décolles, quoi qu'il se passe. Si on est séparé, on se retrouve demain, 9h05 au QG, heure d'ici. OK ?  
  
_OK. »  
  
*****  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE 2  
  
Notes qui ne servent à rien :  
  
(1)... et l'embrassa ! Nan, Zechs est pas suicidaire. ^_^ Ann : Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! T'es méchante ! Kitty : Viip ! Surtout avec toi.  
  
(2) C'eeeesssssssst triiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssteeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuhhhh ! (Kitty s'éponge les yeux avec un mouchoir). Duo : Faut faire attention à l'inondation...  
  
Kitty : Voilà pour le chapitre 2. Le 3 devrait arriver avant la fin du mois de mars. (Chibi-eyes) Une ch'tite review siouplaît ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ^_^  
  
@+  
  
La suite bientôt sur vos écrans... 


	3. Chapitre 3

Auteur : Kitty-Kat  
  
E-mail : Kittykatwinner@hotmail.com  
  
Genre : Cross-over Alias/Gundam Wing, suspens, angst, action, espionnage, yaoi et hétéro. (Et un peu d'humour et de romance !)  
  
Disclaimer : Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Sauf Ann, pour information, dès la fin de la fic, je la donne. Qui veut l'adopter ?  
  
Kitty : Attendez, j'ai une idée ! QUATRE !  
  
Quatre : Oui ?  
  
Kitty : Tu m'échanges Trowa contre Ann ?  
  
Quatre : Je te signale que je ne suis pas avec Trowa dans cette fic.  
  
Kitty : Merde, c'est vrai...  
  
Couple : Je ne vous dis pas tout de suite les couples, mais il n'y aura pas de Duo-Heero, ni de Trowa-Quatre... Pas taper la fanfikeuse ! Il y aura des couples originaux (très) et d'autres moins. J'ai une idée ! J'ouvre les paris ! Ceux qui en trouveront minimum deux auront les chapitres en exclusivité. A vos mails !  
  
Note : J'ai fait quelques modifications dans le scénario d'Alias. L'histoire se passe après le dernier épisode de la deuxième saison.  
  
Réponse aux reviews : Jade = Je vais écrire du plus vite que je peux pour que tu l'ai le plus vite possible ^_^. Je suis contente que mon chapitre 2 t'ai plu !  
  
Misao girl =Kikooo ! Vis faut surveiller le langage de Duo ! T'inquiète pour Ann, elle est quand même bien entourée ! ^_^  
  
CHAPITRE 3  
  
« Sydney, heureux de te revoir.  
  
_Je ne dirais pas la même chose.  
  
_Sydney... Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?  
  
_Vous le savez très bien.  
  
_Alors l'expérience a réussi. En partie...  
  
_Expliquez-moi.  
  
_Nous t'avons fait muter, Sydney...  
  
_Comment ?  
  
_L'instinct, Sydney. C'est comme ça que tu as su que j'étais dans la chambre d'en dessous. Que tu as su que c'était moi qui t'avait mis hors- service 5 ans. Que tu as su que c'est moi qui ai tué ton père.  
  
_Assassin. Je vous hais.  
  
_Non, Sydney, pas de mot d'amour, je t'en prie. »(1)  
  
La jeune fille baissa son arme :  
  
« Je suis prête à vous écouter.  
  
_Je suis heureux de t'avoir rendu un peu de bon sens.  
  
_Je ne suis pas d'humeur à rire. Je veux que vous me racontiez tous. Sinon, je vous tue.  
  
_Très bien. »  
  
Sloane prit son ordinateur et y inséra une disquette.  
  
« Regarde, Sydney. »  
  
%%Flash-back%%  
  
Il y avait trois hommes. Sloane et deux jeunes hommes d'environ 20 ans. L'un était brun, avec des yeux bleus foncés et des traits japonais. L'autre était un peu plus grand avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus.  
  
« Monsieur Sloane.  
  
_Messieurs Winner et Yuy. Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer.  
  
_Pas autant que nous, répondit le Japonais d'une voix glacée.  
  
_Monsieur Sarkle vous a-t-il dit quelque chose ?  
  
_Pas le moindre petit indice, répliqua le blond.  
  
_Je vois. Connaissez-vous Rambaldi ?  
  
_Qui ? demanda Winner.  
  
_Rambaldi. »  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête en signe de négation.  
  
« Rambaldi était un prophète. Il a inventé une machine.(2) J'ai passé des années a rassemblé toutes les pièces de cette machine. Cette machine ne devait que délivrer une seule prophétie. Elle me l'a délivrée.  
  
_Que disait-elle ? »  
  
Sloane se leva et alla près du bar :  
  
« Je vous sers ?  
  
_Non, merci, répondit Yuy. »  
  
Le blond lui donna un coup de coude.  
  
« Il voulait dire volontiers Monsieur Sloane, répliqua Winner.  
  
_Votre ami semble méfiant.  
  
_Il est seulement nerveux.  
  
_Détendez-vous. Je vous offre un honneur imaginable en vous révélant La Prophétie.  
  
_Justement. »  
  
Sloane leur donna les verres et les regarda dans les yeux :  
  
« La Prophétie disait : « Unissez le pouvoir de la fille des deux camps et de l'homme du désert. »  
  
_C'est tout ? objecta le brun.  
  
_Qui est fille des deux camps et cet homme du désert ? Et de quel pouvoir parlez-vous ? demanda sèchement Winner.  
  
_Vous le savez très bien. »  
  
Le silence se fit. Le blond serrait les poings et le brun lança un regard noir.  
  
« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.  
  
_Allons, monsieur Winner. Nous allons devenir associés. Ne faisons pas de cachotteries.  
  
_Comment le savez-vous ?  
  
_La machine de Rambaldi est très pratique. Une fois qu'elle vous a délivré la prophétie. Certaines pièces aident à y voir plus clair. Comme ceci. »  
  
Sloane sortit une boîte en bois avec des dorures.  
  
« Regardez ceci. »  
  
Le blond la prit dans ses mains et l'observa. Le fond se souleva et laissa apparaître un miroir.  
  
« Je ne vois que mon reflet.  
  
_Donnez-le à monsieur Yuy. »  
  
Quatre obtempéra.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?  
  
_Ton image. »  
  
Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Le blond s'adressa à Sloane :  
  
« Et vous croyez tout ce que dit cette machine ?  
  
_Avouez que c'est troublant. Vous êtes surnommé par les médias « l'homme du désert », on voit votre reflet dans la boîte à vérité de Rambaldi et je suis au courant pour votre pouvoir.  
  
_Comment le savez-vous ?  
  
_J'étais très ami avec votre père.  
  
_Mon père ne fréquente pas les traîtres et les filous.  
  
_N'êtes vous pas vous-même un traître et un filou ?  
  
_Je suis loyal à mes alliés. C'est tout ce qui compte. »  
  
Sloane éclata de rire.  
  
« Croyez-vous que quand il apprendrons que vous avez un pouvoir psychique il vous resterons fidèles. Il vous prendront pour un démon, un monstre. Vous serez seul. Seul contre le reste de l'humanité.  
  
_Vous mentez.  
  
_Qui sont les personnes qui connaissent votre empathie ?  
  
_Mon père et Heero.  
  
_Pourquoi seulement eux ? »  
  
Le blond resta silencieux.  
  
« Nous allons nous entendre, déclara Sloane.  
  
_Qu'attendez-vous de moi monsieur Sloane ?  
  
_Je voudrais savoir quels sont tous vos pouvoirs ?(3)  
  
_Empathie, télépathie, télékinésie.  
  
_Connaissez-vous Sydney Bristow ?  
  
_J'en ai entendu parler. C'est une agent de la CIA qui a disparut depuis un an.  
  
_Oui. Venez voir... »  
  
Les deux hommes suivirent Sloane. Il ouvrit une porte...  
  
*****  
  
Fin du chapitre 3 ! Dans le prochain chapitre vous saurez ce qu'il y a derrière la porte. Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver d'ici 15 jours.  
  
Revoici mes notes très intelligentes :  
  
(1)Y nous fait de l'ironie, Sloane !  
  
(2)Comme je ne me rappelai plus trop pour Rambaldi, j'ai résumé.  
  
Duo : Dis plutôt que tu ne connais presque pas la série...  
  
Kitty : J'ai vu qu'une saison ! Et je te signale que j'ai commencé à écrire des fics sur GW avant d'avoir vu les épisodes.  
  
Wufei : Comment t'as fait ?  
  
Kitty : J'ai lu des fics et Miko m'a beaucoup expliqué.  
  
Heero : Maintenant tu les as vus les épisodes ?  
  
Kitty : Pas tous...  
  
(3)Rendre les filles folle !  
  
Quatre : N'importe quoi !  
  
Kitty : Un ch'tit bisou...  
  
Quatre : J'aime déjà quelqu'un !  
  
Kitty : Bah oui c'est moi !  
  
Quatre : Je crois pas...  
  
Kitty avec des chibi-eyes : Reviews s'il vous plaaaaaaaaaaît. ^_^  
  
Ann : Adoptez-moi !  
  
Kitty : T'es pas bien avec nous ?  
  
Ann : Pas du tout !  
  
Kitty : Attends au moins la fin de la fic ! Ca va peut-être s'arranger. 


End file.
